


Earrings

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [54]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laf: ALEX</p><p>little lion: IM SORORYRYRY</p><p>laf: I CANNOT BELIEVE WE HAVENT BEEN FIRED YET THIS IS INSANE</p><p>johnn: WHAT HAPPENED</p><p>laf: I DONT EVEN KNOW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earrings

**laf** : ALEX  
  
 **little lion** : IM SORORYRYRY  
  
 **laf** : I CANNOT BELIEVE WE HAVENT BEEN FIRED YET THIS IS INSANE  
  
 **johnn** : WHAT HAPPENED  
  
 **laf** : I DONT EVEN KNOW  
  
 **little lion** : OKAY SO FUKCING   
  
**little lion** : GWASH IS TALKING TO US   
  
**little lion** : ABOUT NOTHING IN PARTICULAR   
  
**little lion** : AND IDK HOW I NEVER NOTICED THEM BEFORE BUT FUVHSLRHGHL  
  
 **little lion** : HE HAS HIS EARS PIERCED  
  
 **johnn** : N O  
  
 **little lion** : SO I JUST FIND THAT HILARIOUS AND START STRAIGHT UP C A C K LI N G   
  
**little lion** : AND NEITHER OF THEM KNOW WHY IM BASICALLY HACKING UP A LUNG SO WASHINGTON JSUT LE A V ES   
  
**laf** : HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT  
  
 **laf** : WE L I V E D WITH HIM FOR A WHOLE SUMMER  
  
 **little lion** : HE DID N O T HAVE THAT BACK THEN  
  
 **laf** : HE DID  
  
 **little lion** : OH MY GOD  
  
 **laf** : IDK WHY YOURE SO SHOCKED YOU HAD YOUR EARS PIERCED ONCE  
  
 **little lion** : YEAH AND I WORE THEM FOR LIKE A MONTH AND THEY STILL HAVENT CLOSED  
  
 **johnn** :  W HA T  
  
 **johnn** : I THOUGHT YOU TOOK THEM OUT RIGHT AFTER I PIERCED THEM  
  
 **little lion** : NO?  
  
 **little lion** : I TOOK THEM OUT RIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS THO   
  
**little lion** : AND THEY STILL HAVENT CLOSED  
  
 **laf** : HOW HAVENT WE NOTICED THAT  
  
 **little lion** : THATS EVEN WORSE THAN ME NOT NOTICING THAT GWASH HAS HIS EARS PIERCED  
  
 **laf** : I  
  
 **little lion** : IM SO OFFENDED  
  
 **laf** : TBH SAME WHY WOULDNT YOU TELL ME  
  
 **little lion** : BC ITS NOT NECESSARY AND I THOUGHT YOU KN E W  
  
 **laf** : OF C OU R SE ITS NECESSARY WE'RE GOING HOME AND YOU'RE MODELING EARRINGS FOR ME  
  
 **little lion** : my ears are Afraid  
  
 **laf** : GOOD  
  
\---  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : dolley payne is here!!  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : with fancy dress woman abort aBORT  
  
 **johnn** : why don't you call her by her name tho  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : idk it's like a right I haven't earned  
  
 **little lion** : they are endowed by their creator to certain unalienable rights   
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay but none of these are life, liberty, or the pursuit of happiness alexander  
  
 **little lion** : it sAID "AMONG THESE" MEANING THERE ARE OTHERS  
  
 **johnn** : ANYWAY  
  
 **johnn** : what do you call her when you're speaking to her??  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : miss  
  
 **johnn** : omg  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : they both hugged me I'm so blessed  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : dolley said hi btw  
  
 **johnn** : hi dolley!!  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : we're discussing designs gotta go  
  
 **johnn** : bye hercules!!  
  
\---  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : tfw martha goes "wanna see something cool" and I'm like sure so she's steals one of my needles  
  
 **johnn** : oh god  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : and uses it to pick a stitch on her dress  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : and a full skirt just like unwraps from around her into a full gown and I'm terrified of it almost as much as I want to learn how to do it  
  
 **johnn** : I'm so afraid  
  
 **little lion** : rt??  
  
 **laf** : if you learned how to make one of those do you understand how much I would literally pay you to make it for me   
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : also I asked her why she always wears ball gowns casually and she said "I'm not technically a queen so I have to dress like one to assert the fact that I am better than most people and should be given a throne when one becomes available"   
  
**laf** : ROLE MODEL  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : also we've been invited to a ball  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : like a small ball but like a bALL nonetheless  
  
 **johnn** : what the fuck did you discuss at that meeting  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : dolley asked me to make them a three piece suit and I was like oh cool what's the occasion and they told me and then said that we were invited  
  
 **johnn** : do we even know them well enough to be invited to this  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : ???I made a dress for martha and dolley put permanent tattoos on our bodies I think we're at least acquaintances   
  
 **laf** : the real question is do I own any clothes fancy enough for a ball  
  
 **little lion** : yes  
  
 **little lion** : you own like seventeen different outfits fancy enough for a ball and that's just what I can think of off the top of my head  
  
 **laf** : okay then you can show me those while I pick out earrings for you to try on   
  
**little lion** : oh my god  
  
 **laf** : I'm not letting it go alex  
  
 **little lion** : I didn't expect you to  
  
 **laf** : PERFECT BC IVE BEEN PICTURING EARRINGS THAT I HAVE THAT WOULD LOOK SUPER PRETTY ON YOU AND IM SO EXCITED I LOV EYOU SM  
  
 **little lion** : loVE YOU TOO   
  
**laf** : IM GONAN SCREAM YOURE GONNA LOOK SO G O O D  
  
 **little lion** : I  
  
 **laf** : AH  
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : if we're going to this ball does it mean hercules has to learn how to ballroom dance  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : FUCK   
  
**little lion** : we can practice when we get home  
  
 **johnn** : hugh and elizabeth are still at our house  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : actually they're going for dinner bc hugh had his job interview today so they won't be when we get home  
  
 **laf** : yay!!  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : wait so who am I practicing with  
  
 **laf** : john bc I will be crying over alex wearing earrings  
  
 **johnn** : !!!  
  
 **laf** : we should probably all practice w/ you tho bc of our height differences you gotta learn us  
  
 **laf** : usually not but with your inability to ballroom dance better safe than sorry  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : ""you gotta learn us"" I could write the book on you  
  
 **laf** : not when it comes to ballroom dancing  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : oh true nvm  
  
 **johnn** : it's really easy like   
  
**johnn** : laf is really graceful and is on like an Expert Level and likes to be twirled even tho they always lead   
  
**johnn** : and alex is really better than me at it with Hip Movements that Kill   
  
**little lion** : ;^)))  
  
 **laf** : I refuse to not be twirled you don't get to not twirl me  
  
 **johnn** : me and alex are not tall enough to do the arm bridge thing that you have to go under  
  
 **laf** : I know it's cute seeing you try tho  
  
 **laf** : also as to the Expert Level thing I was rich and french like??  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : weren't you raised on a farm  
  
 **laf** : SHUT UP  
  
 **laf** : HUSH  
  
 **johnn** : HOLY SHIT REALLY  
  
 **laf** : IM GETTING A DIVORCE  
  
 **johnn** : R E A L L Y   
  
**laf** : YE S BUT I WAS STILL RICH AND FRENCH   
  
**little lion** : OH MY GO D   
  
**johnn** : THATS SO FUNFNFUNJDSNFY  
  
 **laf** : FALSE  
  
 **johnn** : NOT IN A MEAN WAY  
  
 **johnn** : IN A CUTE  
  
 **johnn** : MY SPOUSE, THE MOST GRACEFUL PERSON ON THIS PLANET WHO IS BASICALLY ROYALTY AND LOOKS LIKE IT, WAS RAISED ON A FARM AND I FIND THAT CUTE KIND OF WAY  
  
 **laf** : BYE ALEX IS MY ONLY HUSBAND NOW  
  
 **little lion** : I  
  
 **little lion** : I don't know whether to fight for john and hercules' right to be married to laf or to just feel honored  
  
 **johnn** : RUDE  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : RUDE  
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : tfw lafayette is salty bc we know they were raised on a farm but I was raised in fuckin south carolina   
  
**little lion** : I was born in a place nobody knows the name of  
  
 **laf** : well technically I was born in a castle  
  
 **johnn** : fuck you  
  
 **laf** : oops??  
  
 **little lion** : so our spouse   
  
**little lion** : who is basically royalty  
  
 **little lion** : was born in a castle  
  
 **little lion** : are you sure you're not like,,,,in line for a throne  
  
 **laf** : france has a president now not any type of royalty  
  
 **little lion** : fuck  
  
 **laf** : I  
  
\---  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : I really can't ballroom dance   
  
**laf** : idk how you're really good at other kinds of dancing  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : that all depends on rhythm and routines and stuff  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : this is repetition and grace which I can't handle  
  
 **laf** : you are amazing at a job that requires you to repeat the same kind of stitch over and over routinely  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : THATS MY HANDS  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : IM GOOD WITH MY HANDS  
  
 **laf** : oh I know  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : ANYWAY  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : john is slowly losing patience with me I can feel it  
  
 **johnn** : I'm not he just thinks that when he accidentally grinds our hips together and I inhale through my nose really quickly that it's bc I'm annoyed but that's Not the Case  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : oH  
  
 **johnn** : YEAH  
  
 **laf** : you two aren't allowed to do this rn you have to practice  
  
 **johnn** : ugh fine  
  
\---  
  
 **laf** : alex in diamond earrings is something I didn't know I needed until now  
  
 **little lion** : this is so much pressure  
  
 **laf** : it's fine I have another pair  
  
 **little lion** : what the fuck  
  
 **laf** : I have expensive tastes and I get paid enough  
  
 **little lion** : I  
  
 **laf** : actually that just applies to the pair you're wearing the other pair were given to me   
  
**laf** : technically kind of  
  
 **little lion** : ??  
  
 **laf** : my mother didn't have like a will when she died so everything just went to me??   
  
**laf** : I didn't know her that well tbh but I felt like I should keep Something so I chose these   
  
**little lion** : omg I love you so much  
  
 **johnn** : laf!! ah!!  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : do we have to practice can't we just cuddle laf and sleep  
  
 **laf** : nO  
  
 **laf** : PRACTICE  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : UGHGUHUG  
  
\---  
  
 **johnn** : wanna have a dance competition   
  
**laf** : how are we gonna judge that  
  
 **johnn** : hugh and elizabeth are home   
  
**laf** : oh  
  
 **johnn** : idk how you didn't hear them come in  
  
 **little lion** : they've been crying over me in hoop earrings for fifteen minutes so I do  
  
 **johnn** : omg  
  
 **laf** : he's just really beautiful but anyway the answer is yes bc we're gonna fucking destroy you  
  
 **johnn** : we'll see about that  
  
\---  
  
 **hugh lowercase** : ROLL CALL  
  
 **little lion** : ALEX  
  
 **laf** : LAFAYETTE  
  
 **johnn** : JOHN  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : HERCULES  
  
 **elizabeth s** : ELIZABETH  
  
 **hugh lowercase** : wow you managed to put it in alphabetical order I'm impressed  
  
 **hugh lowercase** : ANYWAY ME AND LIZZIE ARE HERE TO JUDGE THIS DANCE COMPETITION AND IVE BEEN TOLD TO LIVEBLOG  
  
 **elizabeth s** : this is giving me secondhand embarrassment  
  
 **laf** : tbh it shouldn't be we're cute  
  
 **hugh lowercase** : how long has alex had his ears pierced  
  
 **laf** : five years  
  
 **hugh lowercase** : ????  
  
 **laf** : yeah we didn't know they were open until recently  
  
 **johnn** : so are we gonna start  
  
 **laf** : oh yeah let's go  
  
\---  
  
 **hugh lowercase** : tfw you totally forgot to liveblog this bc of how impressive that was  
  
 **elizabeth s** : I'm like,,,,,,,,astounded   
  
**laf** : thank you  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : so who won  
  
 **elizabeth s** : lafayette and alex  
  
 **hugh lowercase** : without argument  
  
 **laf** : fuCKING  
  
 **laf** : CALLED IT  
  
 **johnn** : HOW  
  
 **hugh lowercase** : they just looked Fancier  
  
 **elizabeth s** : also sly hip movements I see you alex  
  
 **little lion** : ;^))))  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : we tried john  
  
 **johnn** : you improved a lot from the last time we tried to teach you  
  
 **laf** : that's true  
  
 **little lion** : you have I'm proud  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : yay!!   
  
**more like HUNKules** : does this mean I'm ready for the ball  
  
 **johnn** : no  
  
 **laf** : not at all  
  
 **elizabeth s** : how the fuck do you get invited to a ball  
  
 **laf** : you've met us  
  
 **laf** : there's your answer  
  
 **elizabeth s** : fuck true  
  
 **laf** : ;^)))))  
  
\---  
  
 **laf** : tbh tho hercules you've come a long way in dancing I'm proud  
  
 **more like HUNKu** les: thank you  
  
 **johnn** : we are asleep rn   
  
**laf** : evidently we're not  
  
 **johnn** : alex is so we should be  
  
 **laf** : fine okay gn  
  
 **more like HUNKules** : gn  
  
 **johnn** : gn!!

**Author's Note:**

> today I found out that christopher Jackson has his ears pierced


End file.
